The invention relates in general to fishing lures and more particular to an improvement in fishing lure movement. It is of particular use with mechanical jigging devices where sustained rhythmic, high speed line oscillations are possible.
It is a multi weighted spring driven device which utilizes the lines oscillations to power the action which gives improved lure movement even allowing the lure to swim in circles resembling an injured prey.
Wire lure attachments are well known in the art and essentially consist of a weighted jig head with lure attached to a bent wire shaft on which various spinner blades propellers are attached as attractants. These rely on relatively rapid movement through the water for the desired effect.
Mechanical jigging devices impart more swimming type action to weighted jigs; but the currently available lures remain relatively stationary (on a horizontal plane) and the lure action is restricted because the lure is attached to the weighted hook and action thus is restricted by the fall rate of the jig in water. This restricts the speed of operation and amount of mobility of the lure that is possible.